movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature + Imagine (band)
Nature + Imagine is a band, that contains five animals. About Them *Owen Antler is a deer, who wears a green shirt, red coat, blue trousers, and has one antler, but has lost the other. *Aaron Sheepish is a sheep, who wears a purple jumper with a Bel-Air logo on it. *Pecky Swallow is a woodpecker, who wears a green jumper. *Chris Pepper is a chipmunk, who wears a white shirt and orange waistcoat. *Vilburt Oinks is a pig, who wears glasses, a watch, and gray shorts. Gallery Owen Antler.png|Owen Samson Antler Mr Aaron Sheepish.png|Aaron Claus Sheepish Pecky Swallow.png|Pierre Woodstock 'Pecky' Swallow Mr Chris Pepper.png|Christopher Robin 'Chris' Pepper Vilburt Oinks.png|Vilburt Hoggy-honk Oinks Weapons: Owen Antler Owen Antler (pistol).png Owen Antler (saber).png Owen Antler (blue saber).png Aaron Sheepish Mr Aaron Sheepish (two guns).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (2 sabers).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (2 sabers) (blue and green).png Pecky Swallow Pecky Swallow (pistols).png Pecky Swallow (sabers).png Pecky Swallow (sabers) (green, yellow, and white).png Chris Pepper Mr Chris Pepper (pistol).png Mr Chris Pepper (staff).png Mr Chris Pepper (purple staff).png Vilburt Oinks Vilburt Oinks (pistol).png Vilburt Oinks (saber).png Vilburt Oinks (saber) (red and pink).png Songs: *Portugal. The Man - "Feel It Still" (2017) *Europe - The Final Countdown (1986) *I Wish - Stevie Wonder (1976) *They Might Be Giants- Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (1990) *Hey Jude (The Beatles) (1968) *Labrinth – Express Yourself (2012) *The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson) (1987) *I Can Only Imagine (MercyMe) (1999) *One Way or Another (Blondie) (1978) *Kiss You (One Direction) (2012) *Drag me Down (One Direction) (2015) *Meant To Be (Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line) (2017) *All Star (Smash Mouth) (1999) *The Simple Things (Hey Arnold) (1996) *One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (2011) *Peter Gabriel - Sledgehammer (1986) *Hey, Hey, Bye, Bye - Feuding Foes (2000) *If Everyone Cared - Kidz Pop Kids (2007) *Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear - Elvis Presley (1957) *Drag Me Down - One Direction (2015) *Elton John - I'm Still Standing (1985) *Michael Bolton - How Am I Supposed To Live Without You (1989) *This Is It - Michael Jackson (1983) *Reach for the Light - Steve Winwood (1995) *You Are Not Alone - Michael Jackson (1995) Gallery Owen: Owen Antler (ring).png|Owen Antler (Ring) Aaron: Pecky: Chris: Mr Chris Pepper (ring).png Vilburt: Gallery (Poses) Owen: Owen Antler (pipe).png|Pipe Owen Antler (ring) (pipe).png|Pipe (Ring) Owen Antler (pistol) (pipe).png|Pipe (Pistol) Owen Antler (saber) (pipe).png|Pipe (Saber) Owen Antler (blue saber) (pipe).png|Pipe (Blue Saber) Owen Antler (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (pistol) (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (saber) (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (blue saber) (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (pipe) (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (pipe) (ring) (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (pipe) (pistol) (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (pipe) (saber) (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (pipe) (blue saber) (baby carrier).png Aaron: Pecky: Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (pistols).png Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (sabers).png Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (sabers) (green, yellow, and white).png Pecky Swallow (music pipe).png Chris: Vilburt: Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (pistol).png Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (saber) (red and pink).png Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (saber).png Vilburt Oinks (cigarette).png Gallery (Pajamas) Owen Antler (pajamas).png|Pajamas Mr Aaron Sheepish (pajamas).png|Pajamas Pecky Swallow (pajamas).png|Pajamas Mr Chris Pepper (pajamas).png|Pajamas Vilburt Oinks (pajamas).png|Pajamas Gallery (Winter Clothes) Owen Antler (Winter Clothes).png Aaron Sheepish (Winter Clothes).png Pecky (winter clothes).png Chris Pepper (Winter Clothes).png Vilburt (winter clothes).png Gallery (Winter Clothes) (Poses) Owen Antler (Winter Clothes) (pipe).png Pecky (winter clothes) (music pipe).png Vilburt (winter clothes) (cigar).png Gallery (Swimsuits) Owen Antler (trunks).png|Trunks Mr Aaron Sheepish (trunks).png|Trunks Pecky Swallow (swimsuit).png|Vest and Trunks Mr Chris Pepper (trunks).png|Trunks Vilburt Oinks (trunks).png|Trunks Gallery (Suit Poses) Owen Antler (pipe) (trunks).png|Trunks (Pipe) Owen Antler (pipe) (pajamas).png|Pajamas (Pipe) Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (swimsuit).png|Vest and Trunks (music pipe) Pecky Swallow (music pipe) (pajamas).png|Pajamas (music pipe) Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (trunks).png|Trunks (cigarette) Vilburt Oinks (cigarette) (pajamas).png|Pajamas (cigarette) Disguises Owen Antler (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Owen Antler (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (The Rescuers) Mr Aaron Sheepish (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Pecky Swallow (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Chris Pepper (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Vilburt Oinks (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1.png|Toon Bullet 1 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1 (pipe).png|Toon Bullet 1 (pipe) (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Mr Aaron Sheepish as Toon Bullet 2.png|Toon Bullet 2 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3.png|Toon Bullet 3 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range)) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe).png|Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe) (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Mr Chris Pepper as Toon Bullet 4.png|Toon Bullet 4 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5.png|Toon Bullet 5 (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette).png|Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4 and Home on the Range) Owen (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Owen (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Aaron (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Pecky (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Pecky (music pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (music pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Chris Pepper (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Vilburt (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Vilburt (Cigarette) (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (cigarette) (Spy Fox 3) Owen Antler (Cale Sniffer).png|Cale Sniffer (Blue's Big Costume Party) Owen Antler (Cale Sniffer) (pipe).png|Cale Sniffer (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Aaron Sheepish (Quint Gouda).png|Quint Gouda (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Aaron Sheepish (Quint Gouda) (pipe).png|Quint Gouda (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Pecky Swallow (Tim Nutmeg).png|Tim Nutmeg (Blue's Big Costume Party) Pecky Swallow (Tim Nutmeg) (music pipe).png|Tim Nutmeg (music pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Chris Pepper (Bullseye O'Wally).png|Bullseye O'Wally (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Chris Pepper (Bullseye O'Wally) (pipe).png|Bullseye O'Wally (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Vilburt Oinks (Kentucky Laughers).png|Kentucky Laughfers (Blue's Big Costume Party) Vilburt Oinks (Kentucky Laughers) (cigarette).png|Kentucky Laughfers (Blue's Big Costume Party) Owen Antler (Tack).png|Tack (The Little Jungle Boy) Owen Antler (Tack) (pipe).png|Tack (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Aaron Sheepish (Thief).png|Thief (The Little Jungle Boy) Pecky Swallow (Wart).png|Wart (The Little Jungle Boy) Pecky Swallow (Wart) (music pipe).png|Wart (music pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Chris Pepper (Shrek).png|Shrek (The Little Jungle Boy) Vilburt Oinks (Sim).png|Sim Webb (The Little Jungle Boy) Vilburt Oinks (Sim) (cigar).png|Sim Webb (cigar) (The Little Jungle Boy) Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers Owen's Relatives: *Priscilla Skunk (girlfriend/wife) *Kessie Antler (daughter) Aaron's Relatives: *Lammy (love interest) Chris' Relatives: *Angelina Mouseling (love interest/wife) *Alan & Zayne Pepper (twin sons) Poses Owen Gets Caught!.jpg|Ooh! Owen Hangs On!.jpg|Let go! No20190303_234401.jpg|Owen carries Kessie No20190304_000150.jpg|Chris pulls the wagon 20190306 233129 (1).png|Hang on tight! No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20190328_005540.jpg|You like that, don't you? No20190328_005618.jpg|Kessie, get down. You could hurt yourself. No20190328 005618 (1).png|Careful, Kessie. No20190331_003348.jpg|Oh no. Oh what? No20190403 005132.jpg|We got you, Kessie! No20190403 005255.jpg|Chris, Aaron, Owen, Pecky, and Vilburt pose No20190528 010533.jpg|I knew she liked strawberry milk. No20190528 010533 (1).png|Owen is delighted with Kessie drinking strawberry milk No20190715_003247.jpg|Here's a necklace. No20190804 004429.jpg|The band dances Trivia: *Owen Antler carries a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Aaron Sheepish carries two sabers (one light blue and one green) and two pistol guns. *Pecky Swallow carries two sabers (one white, one green, and one yellow) and two pistol guns. *Chris Pepper carries a purple saber staff and a pistol gun. *Vilburt Oinks carries a gun and a saber staff with three red blades and three pink blades and a pistol gun. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, and Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Chris suddenly has an attraction of having a crush on Angelina Mouseling and ends up being married to her. *Aaron also ends up having a crush on Lammy. *Owen even gets an attention of having a crush on Priscilla Skunk and ends up being married to her. *Owen and Priscilla will get some kids since Priscilla has gotten pregnant in The Rescuers. *Owen and Priscilla have given birth to Kessie in The Secret of NIMH, the forty sixth film spoof travel. *Chris and Angelina will get some kids since Angelina has gotten pregnant in Freddi Fish 4. *Chris and Angelina have given birth to Alan and Zayne in Christmas Day in Squirrelsville. *Owen Antler sometimes carries a pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, and Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True. *Owen Antler sometimes carries a baby carrier to carry Kessie in and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, and Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True. *Pecky Swallow sometimes carries a music pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, and Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True. *Vilburt Oinks sometimes carries a cigarette in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, and Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True. Inspired by: *One Direction *The Backstreet Boys *The Beach Boys Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes Category:Musical Band